zigguratsdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Galdor Amathaer-Aranion
Summary Freakish manta-ray elf man ranger swarmkeeper joins archaeologists guild for social acceptance and good times. Fascinated by the fey and one whom is very acquainted with vice. Came from noble family on Altheel, but had to leave after a magic procedure which transformed him into his current form. Background Some people are born with a silver spoon in their mouth, Galdor Balceran Amathaer-Aranion was entered this world to find an entire silver dining set. Born a high-elf into the noble Amathaer-Aranion family on the island of Altheel, Galdor comes from old money. His family have been in riches since the Iysgarth colonised the island, and kept their place in the upper echelons even after the Iysgarth lost their power there. His family has long been known for their silver tongues, political adeptness and willingness to get into bed with whomever is in power – both figuratively and literally. Galdor, was the oldest of four sibling to Lord and Lady Amathaer-Aranion. Raised at court he had the expected and proper upbringing. Taught to ride, shoot and hunt from a young age, but always feeling that his queerness and awkwardness meant that he never fit the mould as his younger brother and sisters coming behind him. He spent far more time with amongst the brood of the servants than his parents would have liked, shunning proper company of his own age whom he regarded as uptight and stuffy. The brood would go gallivanting far and wide down to the Fey glades, where ponds and creatures abound. This was much more to Galdor’s liking. As the years ticked by Galdor explored much of the island’s wildest spots with the brood. Going deeper and deeper into the ancient fey areas. The people that lived here were queer even by Galdor judgement. They told him many stories of the fey and their magic. Of the Great War and how someday they believed the fey would return in droves. There were still fey and serious fey power in this world and if you knew how to communicate you could speak with them. These years of self-exploration gave Galdor much confidence even though the exploration was in secret. He lived a double life and his parents were glad to see him spending so much time on proper pursuits of “hunting” and “outdoorsmanship” as well as now attending the social gatherings of his teenage years. He learned of vices in these days, of alcohol, of special mushrooms and plants, and of other bodies. He had released something in himself he didn’t know was there and he liked it. A feeling of confidence and self-assuredness which did away with all self-restraint. It was rumoured, in those deeper parts of the fey areas that there were ways to infuse the body. To enhance it with the magic and energy of creatures and the fey and that there lived nearby one old wizard that knew how. Galdor went to her, and pleaded with her to help him gain the bodily connections with the wilds and the fey. With enough greasing of the wheels and with much warning about the potential effects she agreed. After the procedure Galdor became at once closer to the wilds and magic. He was at once fey creature and elf, and fey spirits would dance around him when he called for their companionship. He continued in his life of wretched vices, but merely weeks after the procedure he began to change. A sagging of the skin below the arms, the discoloration. Must be the drugs he thought. It wasn’t. He tried to hide it at first, but soon there was only himself to hide as Galdor grew large flappy wings. His skin changed to a greyish blue and he ceased outwardly to be a mere elf. He was outcast from his family. Partly by them, though they did it reluctantly, and partly by himself. Still honour bound to family, he could not destroy for his siblings everything that generations of his family had built up and maintained. And to be involved with such fey magic was to be corruption. Galdor came to Ilbidor and joined the archaeological guild once it was clear that they would accept him. He felt less judged in the eyes of those associated with the guild who don’t fear old magic or the fey like most others do. Not that such judgement would bother Galdor these days, but it is hard to find friends amongst those that find you repugnant. Motivation Looking for a lavish lifestyle, and to deepen his connection with the Fey. Relationships Left behind his rich parents, younger siblings, and presumably his inherited wealth and title. Has more than normal connection with the Fey. Life events An old wizard with strange power melded Galdor's body with spirit animals. Traits Posh. Camp. Hedonist. Often generous/kind. Knows his own privilege, but delights in it still. Sassy. Social butterfly amongst the right crowd.